The present invention relates to an improvement in ferromagnetic voltage regulators using the properties of ferromagnetic resonance for saturating magnetic circuits, which are used, in particular, in inverters as well as in voltage-stabilizing regulators, and for which the ferromagnetic properties with saturation of the magnetic circuit are used in the voltage regulating process.
In general, such regulators are essentially constituted of a magnetic circuit associated to windings.
The regulators found heretofore on the market are satisfactory but only from a functional point of view, as indeed, for a given power and given performances, they lead to heavy and bulky (hence costly) assemblies, due to the evacuation of the thermal losses released by the magnetic circuit as well as by the various windings which, heretofore, has been performed simply by controlling the temperature of the ambient air surrounding the device, the thermal exchange being achieved by simple natural conduction and convection.
In other applications, such as for example in the field of transformers or voltage regulators, it has been proposed for a very long time to incorporate thereto cooling systems permitting the evacuation of thermal losses. One of the proposed solutions, is described in DOS. 2 417 175 which makes use of a flow of fluid inside a voltage regulator, and others in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,965 and 4,032,389 relating to voltage transformers and regulators, in which cooling is achieved by means of a flow of fluid channelled inside well-defined circuits. The cooling systems used in all the aforesaid solutions, are complex and imply adapting the components of the apparatuses.